


Jeśli nie, to w porządku

by rosalieirenen



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/rosalieirenen
Summary: Pan Barrow wpatruje się w niego, najwyraźniej nic nie rozumiejąc, przez długi, długi czas. Następnie gwałtownie zaczerpuje powietrza.– Właściwie jak mocno uderzyłeś głową, Jimmy? – pyta powoli, a wyraz jego twarzy ze zmartwienia przechodzi w głębokie przerażenie. – Wiesz gdzie jesteśmy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Not, That's Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437787) by [Tito11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11). 



> T/N: To urocza, sześciorozdziałowa historia z odrobiną angstu, która nie pozwoliła mi się oderwać od czytania, aż zostały mi dwie godziny snu i przed totalną kompromitacją w pracy uratowało mnie tylko to, że dzień wcześniej zrobiłam wszystko, co ważne, no i: to był piątek :)

 

Jimmy budzi się z pulsowaniem w głowie i potworną dezorientacją w kwestii tego, gdzie dokładnie jest. Nie jest w swoim łóżku – to jest pewne – jego łóżka, nawet przy odrobinie wyobraźni, nie można nazwać miękkim, ale nie jest też aż takie twarde, nie jak powierzchnia, na której właśnie leży.

Kiedy otwiera oczy, sufit nad nim też nie należy do jego pokoju, a sprawa niewyraźnego obrazu rozwiązuje się sama, w postaci bladej twarzy, która, po kilku mrugnięciach, zdaje się należeć do kogoś, kogo nigdy w życiu nie spodziewałby się w swoim pokoju, nie po tym, co się stało ostatnim razem. To Thomas Barrow i właśnie przygląda się, mocno zmartwiony.

– Wszystko w porządku, skarbie? – pyta pan Barrow i Jimmy znów mruga, jeszcze bardziej zagubiony.

Od kiedy pan Barrow nazywa go “skarbem”? Nawet jeśli spoufalał się na początku znajomości, nie spoufalał się _aż tak_.

– W porządku – mimo wszystko mówi Jimmy, decydując się na zignorowanie osobliwego pytania.

Siada z jękiem, czując się posiniaczony i obity w każdą część ciała. Co gorsza pokój, w którym się znajduje, jest mu kompletnie obcy. To połączenie salonu z jadalnią, a zegary i części do zegarów są absolutnie wszędzie. Nadal nie zamierza zapytać “Gdzie jesteśmy?” w obawie, że zrobi z siebie głupka. Zamiast tego, wychodzi z czymś odrobinę bezpieczniejszym:

– Co się stało?

Na to pytanie twarz pana Barrowa przybiera wyraz skrajnej dezaprobaty, widok, którego nie powstydziłby się Carson.

– To przez Sally – mówi, zaciskając pięści. – Głupi, parszywy kundel podciął ci nogi na schodach. Poszła sobie, pewnie chowa się pod łóżkiem i będziesz musiał ją prosić, żeby wyszła, zanim otworzysz sklep.

– Otworzę sklep – Jimmy powtarza bezmyślnie. W głowie nadal mu łomocze i zaczyna myśleć, że coś tu jest bardzo nie w porządku. – Tak. Eee, co to, właściwie, za sklep, panie Barrow?

Pan Barrow wpatruje się w niego, najwyraźniej nic nie rozumiejąc, przez długi, długi czas. Następnie gwałtownie zaczerpuje powietrza.

– Właściwie jak mocno uderzyłeś głową, Jimmy? – pyta powoli, a wyraz jego twarzy, ze zmartwienia, przechodzi w głębokie przerażenie. – Wiesz gdzie jesteśmy?

Jimmy ponownie rozgląda się po zatłoczonym pokoju, po niedopasowanych meblach, kołach zębatych i przekładniach, porozkładanych wzdłuż stołu.

– Zgaduję – mówi po chwili – że nie jesteśmy w Downtown.

– To – odpowiada pan Barrow po długim czasie okropnej ciszy – jest trafne spostrzeżenie.

Jest wyraźnie wstrząśnięty, choć stara się tego nie okazywać. Kładzie Jimmy’emu dłoń na ramieniu, ale zdejmuje ją, kiedy Jimmy spina się na ten dotyk.

– Wystarczy – mówi, wstając. – Wzywam lekarza.

 

Czekając na doktora, pan Barrow pomaga Jimmy’emu wstać i przejść do raczej sfatygowanej sofy, na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Jimmy jest spięty przez cały ten czas, zapewne przez ból, ale też dlatego, że nawet jeśli są teraz z panem Barrowem przyjaciółmi, nie jest do końca przekonany do tej całej bliskości. Pan Barrow zdaje się wyczuwać dyskomfort Jimmy’ego i wspaniałomyślnie wycofuje się, gdy tylko Jimmy siada na sofie; staje w sporej odległości, przygląda mu się, w zmartwieniu zaciskając usta.

Lekarz w końcu się pojawia, ale zdecydowanie nie jest doktorem Clarksonem. (To nie tak, że Jimmy się go spodziewał, bo czekając spojrzał za okno i wprawdzie nie miał pojęcia, jakie miasto widział, ale to wyraźnie _jest_ miasto, a nie wioska Downton.) W zamian, pan Barrow schodzi na dół, żeby otworzyć dzwoniącemu do drzwi i wracając z przystojnym, młodym facetem, blondynem, z włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu.

– Cześć, Jimmy – mówi doktor, raczej zbyt poufale, jak na gust Jimmy’ego; najwyraźniej otrzymany szturchaniec oznacza, że wszyscy dziś starają się być jego bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

– Cześć – odpowiada ostrożnie Jimmy.

Ma zamiar wstać i uścisnąć dłoń mężczyzny, przecież może być uprzejmy, nawet jeśli nikt inny nie zamierza, ale spojrzenie, które posyła mu pan Barrow, zatrzymuje go na miejscu.

Lekarz, w każdym razie, nie zwraca uwagi na grubiaństwo. Po prostu się uśmiecha, pojazując uzębienie i siada zaraz obok Jimmy’ego. Upuszcza beztrosko swoją czarną torbę na podłogę i zagląda Jimmy’emu prosto w oczy.

– Thomas mówi, że się zraniłeś – mówi, przytulając się do Jimmy’ego prawym udem. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało?

Jimmy oddala się od niego, posyłając mu niezgrabny uśmiech.

– Potknąłem się – mówi, pamiętając co pan Barrow mu powiedział. – O psa, jak sądzę.

– Rozumiem – odpowiada lekarz, zupełnie niezrażony faktem, że Jimmy się od niego odsunął. – Czy coś cię boli? Gdziekolwiek?

– Moja głowa – mówi Jimmy, wykrzywiając usta, gdy pulsujący ból nasila się szczególnie mocno. – Szyja i plecy, odrobinę.

Zerka na pana Barrowa, nadal zaniepokojonego i stojącego z daleka. Jimmy nie jest pewny, czy jest bardziej zawstydzony przeprowadzanym w jego obecności wywiadem, czy wdzięczny za jego obecność, bo, Boże, ten doktor siedzi zdecydowanie za blisko, prawda?

– A czy odczuwasz jakąkolwiek dezorientację albo zawroty głowy? – przyciska go lekarz.

– …Trochę – decyduje się odpowiedzieć Jimmy po chwili, bo nie chce powiedzieć, że dezorientacja minęła dawno temu, przechodząc w autentyczne oszołomienie.

– Rozumiem – powtarza lekarz, a z jego twarzy znika rozbawienie. – Zadam ci kilka pytań, mogę? Po prostu odpowiesz najlepiej, jak potrafisz.

– W prządku – zgadza się Jimmy, bo co innego może zrobić? I kto wie, może sytuacja jest aż tak nietypowa, że doktor ma rację i rzeczywiście doznał jakiejś traumy, czy czegoś. – Zaczynajmy więc.

– Jak masz na imię? – pyta lekarz i Jimmy mu odpowiada:

– James Joseph Kent.

Doktor kiwa głową, chociaż to, skąd zna pełne imię Jimmy’ego, pozostaje dla niego tajemnicą.

– W którym roku się urodziłeś? – zadaje kolejne pytanie. Jimmy mówi mu:

– ‘91. – Zatrzymuje się, ponieważ, nie, to nie jest dobra odpowiedź, prawda? – Przepraszam – odzywa się natychmiast, patrząc na pana Barrowa, którego twarz nie wyraża nic, jak wtedy, gdy nie chce, żeby nikt, nawet Jimmy, nie wiedział co myśli. – Ale to pana rocznik, czyż nie, panie Barrow? – Nie ma pojęcia, skąd to wie, ani dlaczego pomylił tę datę z własnymi narodzinami, ale jakoś tak się zdarzyło. Pan Barrow przytakuje sztywno i Jimmy odwraca się do doktora, który, z jakiegoś powodu, nie dziwi się tej dziwnej wymianie spojrzeń. – Miałem powiedzieć ‘98. To właśnie miałem na myśli.

– W porządku – mówi lekarz, wzruszając ramionami. – A kto jest królem?

– Jerzy V – mówi Jimmy automatycznie, a doktor kiwa głową.

– A który mamy rok? – pyta, a Jimmy odpowiada:

– 1923.

I w tym momencie sprawy przybierają dziwny obrót, bo brwi lekarza marszczą się odrobinę, a pan Barrow wydaje z siebie dźwięk przypominający zwierzęcą agonię, o ile umierające zwierzę potrafi zdusić dźwięk w momencie, gdy tylko opuścił jego usta. Jimmy, zagubiony, przenosi wzrok między nimi.

– Co? – pyta głupio, a głowa zaczyna mu pulsować całkiem mocno. – Co z wami nie tak? Jest 1923.

– Nie – mówi doktor miękko, kiedy pan Barrow odwraca się i odchodzi. – Jest 1927.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bałam się, że nie zdążę przed weekendem (a z czasem będę miała kiepsko, tym razem), ale na szczęście się udało! Nie narzucam sobie jakiejś regularności w rzucaniu kolejnych części. Jeśli zastanawiacie się, kiedy będzie następny rozdział - po prostu będę się starać dodawać od razu, zaraz po przetłumaczeniu :) czasem informuję na twitterze, że jestem w trakcie, kończę tłumaczyć czy poprawiam gotowy tekst - zawsze możecie do mnie zajrzeć, zapraszam ;)  
> Miłego czytania~

# Rozdział 2

 

Zanim Jimmy odzyskuje jako taką kontrolę nad sytuacją, pan Barrow znika zupełnie, zostawiając go w towarzystwie zbytnio-spoufalającego-się blond doktora i zaniedbanego, małego kundla; oboje przyglądają się mu z głębokim zaniepokojeniem. Jimmy natomiast, zupełnie się nie przejmuje. Jimmy nie przejmuje się, bo jest przekonany, że trwa w czymś w rodzaju koszmaru.

– Śnię – odzywa się do lekarza z przekonaniem. – Ty i ty – mówi, wskazując na każde po kolei – jesteście częścią jakiegoś okropnego koszmaru, który mi się śni. W każdej chwili posługacz zapuka do mojego pokoju, będę musiał się obudzić i zmierzyć z gniewem pana Carsona, z powodu talerza, który wczoraj stłukłem.

Wszystko do niego wraca. Prawdopodobnie rzeczywiście doznał jakiegoś urazu głowy, ale to nie stało się tutaj i nie z powodu potknięcia się o tego głupio wyglądającego psa. Tak właściwie, to potknął się o cholerną stopę Molesley’a i upadł ze schodów, pamięta to całkiem dokładnie. Niezbyt kojarzy, co stało się po upadku, ale jest pewny, że pani Hughes posłała po pana Barrowa i on, razem z Molesley’em, pomogli Jimmy’emu wejść na górę, do jego pokoju, gdzie przespał cały czas od upadku. A teraz, za kilka cholernych sekund, Jimmy się obudzi w swoim łóżku, obolały i zły, ale z całą pewnością w 1923 roku.

– Jimmy – mówi blond doktor ostrożnie, wyglądając bardzo poważnie, nie tak, jak jeszcze przed chwilą, kiedy wchodził do pokoju, bujając w obłokach, jak zakochany. – Obawiam się, że to nie jest sen. To bardzo poważna sprawa. Jaka jest ostatnia sytuacja, którą pamiętasz?

– Powiedziałem już – mówi Jimmy, zirytowany. – Wczoraj, w Downton, potknąłem się na schodach. Wysłali mnie na górę, żebym się położył i dlatego teraz jestem tutaj.

– Rozumiem – odpowiada doktor. – I nie pamiętasz niczego, co wydarzyło się od tamtej chwili? Nie pamiętasz przyjazdu do Londynu z panem Barrowem, ani pracy w sklepie na dole?

– A dlaczego miałbym pamiętać? – pyta Jimmy, a jego irytacja przeradza się w złość. Nawet w snach nie mieszkałby, ani nie pracował z panem Barrowem. Nawet w snach _pana Barrowa_ nie byłoby to możliwe. – Przecież to nie jest realne, prawda? To mi się tylko przyśniło.

– W porządku, Jimmy – uspokaja go lekarz, ostrożnie poklepując go w ramię. – Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli położysz się na jakiś czas i dasz głowie odpocząć. Przyniosę ci jakiś lód i… porozmawiam z panem Barrowem. Wrócę za chwilę, dobrze?

– Jak chcesz – mówi Jimmy.

W gruncie rzeczy, nie martwi się. Lada chwila się obudzi. Czeka, aż lekarz wyjdzie z pokoju, po czym przeciąga się, zajmując całą sofę. Odczuwa ból, ale nie przejmuje się, zupełnie, nawet wtedy, gdy pies przychodzi i z wahaniem liże mu palce. Jimmy zamyka tylko oczy i drapie go po łbie, pomiędzy uszami.

 

Jakiś czas później, Jimmy znów otwiera oczy, słysząc odgłosy kroków, ale to nie doktor staje nad nim. To pan Barrow, nadal raczej ponury i nieszczęśliwy. Siada na sofie, tuż przy nodze Jimmy’ego, na co Jimmy odsuwa się tak, by się nie dotykali. Ruch sprawia, że brwi pana Barrowa marszczą się jeszcze bardziej, niż do tej pory.

– Mam twój lód – mówi pan Barrow. Wykonuje ruch, jakby chciał przyłożyć obwiązany flanelą lód bezpośrednio do głowy Jimmy’ego, ale zatrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili i wyciąga rękę, żeby Jimmy mógł go od niego odebrać. – Doktor Barnes miał kolejnego pacjenta, do którego musiał iść – wjaśnia cicho – ale powiedział, że wróci, jeśli twój ból głowy się nasili, albo stracisz więcej wspomnień. Powiedział… że nie pamiętasz naszego przyjazdu do Londynu, otwarcia sklepu. Mówił, że wydaje ci się, że jesteś w jakimś okropnym śnie.

– Cóż – odpowiada Jimmy, patrząc na mękę, widoczną na twarzy pana Barrowa, oczywistą dla każdego, kto zna go tak dobrze, jak Jimmy. – Nie jest to coś, co zazwyczaj mi się śni, muszę przyznać.

– Wiem – mówi pan Barrow, z czymś w rodzaju zbolałego uśmiechu. – Miewasz tylko koszmary z twoim ojcem, umierającym na froncie.

– Racj… – Jimmy przygląda mu się, zszokowany. To jest prawda i w tym problem. Jedyny, nawracający koszmar Jimmy’ego z czasów wojny, to jego ojciec ginący od postrzału, chociaż nie widział tego na własne oczy. Nie wie, jak pan Barrow mógł się dowiedzieć, bo Jimmy był cholernie pewny, że nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedział. – Gdzie o tym usłyszałeś?

Pan Barrow przełknął ślinę i spojrzał w bok.

– Naprawdę niczego nie pamiętasz, tak? – mówi, bardziej do siebie, niż do niego i głowa Jimmy’ego znów zaczyna pulsować.

– Nie ma nic do pamiętania – mówi mu Jimmy. – To wszystko, to jakiś głupi sen.

– Tak – mówi pan Barrow, zaciskając usta i wstając. – Cóż, muszę wracać na dół, do sklepu. Odwołałem wszystkie dzisiejsze spotkania, więc nie musisz się o nic martwić. Po prostu… po prostu odpocznij, dobrze? – Nie czeka, aż Jimmy udzieli mu odpowiedzi, od razu wychodząc, chociaż zatrzymuje się jeszcze, przy drzwiach. – Chodź, Sally!

Sally, biedny kundel, obdarowuje palce Jimmy’ego ostatnim liźnięciem, po czym truchtem posłusznie wychodzi za panem Barrowem. Jimmy wyciąga się wygodnie i zamyka oczy.

 

Jak na całą tę hecę ze snem, myśli Jimmy kilka godzin później, jest potwornie nudno. Raz na jakiś czas słyszy dźwięk dzwonka z parteru, ale oprócz tego nie ma nic, co by odwróciło jego uwagę od bólu głowy – nic, poza tykaniem zegarów, porozrzucanych dookoła, które właściwie tylko pogarszają sprawę.

W którymś momencie Jimmy uświadamia sobie, że jest głodny, co, jak sądzi, jest wystarczającym powodem, by w końcu wstać z sofy. Odkłada prawie zupełnie roztopiony okład z lodu i siada powoli. Musi się zatrzymać na moment, kiedy dopadają go zawroty głowy, po czym zwleka się z siedziska, podpierając się meblem, kiedy traci równowagę. Odzyskuje ją szybko, a kiedy ma pewność, że utrzyma się na nogach, decyduje się odrobinę pomyszkować. Ostatecznie, sen czy nie, nie zaszkodzi, jeśli pozna rozkład domu; nie wie, jak długo to będzie trwało, więc może równie dobrze być przygotowany.

Pokój, w którym się znajduje, jak już wcześniej ocenił, jest połączeniem salonu i jadalni, z sofą w jednym końcu pomieszczenia i stołem w drugim. Wnosząc ze stanu stołu, Jimmy zauważa, najwyraźniej ktokolwiek przy nim jada, uwielbia zajadać się zębatkami, przekładniami i innymi rzeczami. To mały, zagracony pokój, nic, co mogliby zaaprobować pan Carson czy pani Hughes, ale nie jest niewygodny i Jimmy przyznaje, że ma mieszane uczucia.

Są, jak liczy Jimmy, trzy pary drzwi, prowadzących z pomieszczenia, w którym się znajduje. Jedne z nich, wetknął głowę do środka, prowadzą do małej kuchni, w pełni wyposażonej, z maleńkim piecykiem, a nawet elektrycznym tosterem, po którym Jimmy wnosi, że sklep na dole prosperuje całkiem nieźle. Pomieszczenie powinno być odpowiedzią na jego głód, ale Jimmy nie jest pewny, czy byłby w stanie zrobić choćby tosta, bez spalenia go, a nawet we śnie nie jest to coś, z czym chciałby się zmagać. Jego brzuch burczy, ale opuszcza kuchnię i sprawdza następne drzwi.

Ten pokój jest czyjąś sypialnią. Dwóch osób właściwie, sądząc po zburzonej pościeli. Aczkolwiek Jimmy nie ma dość siły, by stawić czoła temu, co to oznacza, nie na pusty żołądek i z pulsującym bólem głowy, więc opuszcza pokój takim, jakim go zastał, bez dotykania czegokolwiek, i sprawdza trzecie drzwi, które jako jedyne w całym salonie nie są żadną tajemnicą.

Drzwi, przypomina sobie Jimmy, są tymi, przez które przechodził wcześniej pan Barrow; zgaduje, że prowadzą do schodów, tych, z których podobno wtedy spadł. Na dole są kolejne drzwi, które Jimmy otwiera ostrożnie. Po drugiej stronie znajduje się schludny, mały sklepik z zegarami, a za ladą stoi pan Barrow, dłubiąc w jakimś mechanizmie, o którym Jimmy nie ma zielonego pojęcia. Nie powinno to Jimmy’ego zdziwić tak, jak go zdziwiło, nie z tym, co wiedział o panu Barrowie i przy tych wszystkich fragmentach zegarów na górze, ale mimo wszystko jest odrobinę zszokowany. Nie potrafi, nawet w snach, wyobrazić sobie pana Barrowa w żadnej innej pracy, niż służba, a obserwowanie go tutaj, prawdziwego sklepikarza – wywołuje dziwne uczucie w brzuchu.

Musiał go zdradzić jakiś dźwięk, bo pan Barrow zagląda znad zepsutego zegara i uśmiecha się do niego. To trwa tylko sekundy, po czym z twarzy pana Barrowa znów znikają wszystkie emocje, ale blask, bijący od niego przez ten moment sprawił, że Jimmy instynktownie robi krok w tył, plecami wpadając na drzwi.

– Miałeś leżeć – beszta go pan Barrow, wracając do swojej dłubaniny.

– Byłem głodny – wyjaśnia Jimmy.

– Cóż, wiesz jak się gotuje – pan Barrow go zbywa, ale Jimmy potrząsa głową, powoli, z powodu bólu.

– Nie wiem – mówi, ściągając na siebie ostre spojrzenie pana Barrowa.

– Oh – wzdycha po chwili. – Tak, rzeczywiście możesz nie wiedzieć, skoro ostatnie, co pamiętasz, to 1923. To wtedy się nauczyłeś, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Byłeś… nieugięty w przekonaniu, że to umiejętność, której będziesz potrzebował.

– Dlaczego miałbym jej potrzebować? – pyta Jimmy, marząc o tym, by zrobić jeszcze jeden krok w tył, ale nie mając już gdzie uciec. – To jest dla dziewczyn, czyż nie? – Odkąd sięga pamięcią, zajmowanie się domem to jedyny powód, by w ogóle brać ślub. I te nieprzyzwoite rzeczy, oczywiście, ale Jimmy potrafi sam się sobą zająć i nawet robi to dość często.

– O tak – oschle odpowiada pan Barrow. – Bo mamy ich tutaj tak wiele.

– Żadnej? – desperacko dopytuje się Jimmy. Nie tylko jedzenie go martwi, ale dalsze implikacje słów pana Barrowa, bo jeśli nie mieszka tu żadna dziewczyna, to kto śpi w sypialni na górze?

Pan Barrow mu nie odpowiada, ostatecznie tylko odkłada narzędzia i wyciera dłonie o rękawy.

– Nie zamartwiaj się, Jimmy – mówi z wymuszoną obojętnością. – Nie będziemy głodować. Potrafię trochę gotować, nawet jeśli nie mam twoich umiejętności.

To wcale nie jest tak uspokajające, jak by tego chciał pan Barrow. Nic mu jednak nie pozostaje, tylko patrzeć, jak pan Barrow zamyka sklep i wraca razem z nim na górę; przez cały czas mając nadzieję, że wybudzi się z tego pieprzonego snu, zanim będzie musiał zjeść to, co uda mu się przygotować.

Właściwie, po posiłku składającym się z herbaty, zimnego mięsa i sera, Jimmy czuje się odrobinę lepiej; na tyle dobrze, by zejść z panem Barrowem z powrotem na dół, do sklepu i usiąść obok niego za ladą; z Sally na podłodze, pomiędzy nimi, jakby doskonale wiedziała, jak się zwykle sprawy mają. Jimmy uważnie słucha, podczas gdy pan Barrow wyjaśnia działanie interesu, z czego wynika, że Jimmy zajmuje się sklepem i klientami, podczas gdy pan Barrow jeździ z domowymi wizytami do londyńskich arystokratów, naprawiając zegary dziadków i te, których nie da się łatwo transportować. Wydaje się, że pana Barrowa cieszy opowiadanie o tym wszystkim, co w następstwie cieszy też Jimmy’ego; nie może patrzeć na nieszczęśliwego pana Barrowa, nawet jeśli to tylko głupi sen.

Przez całe popołudnie mają, o dziwo, stały ruch i Jimmy obserwuje, jak pan Barrow obsługuje klientów. Jest genialnym sprzedawcą i Jimmy nawet nie jest zaskoczony, odkrywając ten fakt. To ma sens, koniec końców, skoro pan Barrow jest przystojny i czarujący i na tyle sprytny, że sprzedałby lód Eskimosom. Jimmy wątpi, czy sam by sobie poradził, gdyby spróbował i zastanawia się, jak działa sklep w dni, gdy pan Barrow wychodzi.

Sprzedaż wydaje się zadowalać pana Barrowa na tyle, by przebrnęli przez resztę popołudnia, bez powrotu na jego twarz porannej udręki.

 

Sklep zamykają o szóstej i idą na górę, na herbatę, którą akurat Jimmy potrafi zrobić sam, chociaż napar nie jest nawet w połowie tak dobry, jak ten, który robi pani Patmore, albo nawet głupiutka Ivy. Wkład pana Barrowa, to częściowo spalony tost i dżem, co jedzą razem na sofie, w milczeniu, jeśli nie liczyć ich chrupania i proszącej o resztki Sally. Później pan Barrow sięga po gazetę, leżącą na stoliku i zaczyna czytać, zostawiając Jimmy’ego, wałęsającego się po pokoju, szturchającego elementy zegarów i studiującego okładki książek w drugim końcu pokoju.

– Gdyby tylko było pianino – mówi w końcu.

– Hmm? – odpowiada mu niewyraźnie pan Barrow, nawet nie odrywając oczu od gazety.

– Pomyślałem tylko, że gdybym sobie wyśnił takie mieszkanie, przynajmniej byłoby w nim pianino.

Pan Barrow sztywno odkłada gazetę i spogląda na Jimmy’ego.

– Naprawdę niczego nie pamiętasz? – pyta desperacko.

Jimmy chciałby go zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale nie ma do powiedzenia nic ponad to, co już powiedział, więc tylko wzrusza ramionami.

Gazeta, odłożona z powrotem na stolik, ma datę piątkową, 24 czerwca 1927 roku. Jimmy wzdycha i zamyka oczy.

 

Posiłek jest jeszcze mniej komfortowy niż herbata; pan Barrow z konsekwencją unika oczu Jimmy’ego, gdy jedzą paszteciki, które przyniósł ze sklepu przy tej samej ulicy. Jimmy nie próbuje zaczynać rozmowy, nie wiedziałby, co powiedzieć. Oczywiście źle się czuje z tym, że pan Barrow zadręcza się przez niego, ale skoro ani pan Barrow, ani ta sytuacja nie są prawdziwe, nic nie da się zrobić; pozostaje być wyjątkowo miłym dla pana Barrowa, kiedy następnego dnia obudzi się ze swojego snu. Dlatego jedzą w ciszy i tyle.

Po kolacji pan Barrow dalej studiuje gazetę, chociaż wiedząc, jak szybko czyta, Jimmy mógłby się założyć, że dawno ją skończył i raczej próbuje zyskać odrobinę czasu. Jimmy tylko siedzi i patrzy nieprzytomnie przez okno, obserwując przechodniów i nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym.

W końcu odzywa się pan Barrow:

– Powinieneś iść do łóżka, Jimmy.

– A co z panem? – pyta Jimmy przejęty, starając się nie przywoływać w pamięci zburzonej pościeli w sąsiadującym pokoju, bo, nawet w śnie, absolutnie nie będzie stawiał czoła tym nonsensom.

– Będę spał na sofie – mówi pan Barrow.

Ton jego głosu jest szorstki, ale Jimmy udaje, że nie zauważył. W zamian, wierząc mu na słowo, idzie do sypialni. Korzystając z łazienki, ignoruje istnienie dwóch szczoteczek do zębów, stojących w jednym kubku. Kładzie się na łóżku i bagatelizuje zapach pana Barrowa (dym papierosowy i płyn po goleniu i ciepło drugiego ciała) na pościeli. W końcu zasypia i udaje, że wciąż wierzy w to, że jutro rano obudzi się w Downton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: alternatywny opis rozdziału: “Jest 1927. Wiesz, gdzie się podziały twoje wspomnienia?”
> 
> Z jakiegoś powodu wciąż zapominam o tym głupim psie i muszę ją dodawać w trakcie sprawdzania lol

Następnego dnia, w trakcie śniadania (znów tosty i herbata, najwyraźniej jedyna rzecz, którą Pan Barrow potrafi przygotować), Jimmy zmuszony jest przyznać, że cokolwiek się tutaj dzieje, nie jest to koszmar. Nadal nie uważa, żeby to było prawdziwe, żeby była jasność, ale ostatecznie to nie jest sen.

– Cieszy mnie to – mówi pan Barrow, kiedy Jimmy dzieli się z nim tym spostrzeżeniem, ale nie brzmi na ucieszonego. Brzmi na zawiedzionego, wciąż, i Jimmy pragnie desperacko, by móc cokolwiek w tej kwestii zrobić.

– Proszę się rozchmurzyć, panie Barrow – mówi mu Jimmy, bo nie potrafi wpaść na nic lepszego. – Poradzimy sobie z tym.

Pan Barrow waha się, po czym mówi:

– Możesz mnie nazywać Thomas, wiesz? Jeśli chcesz.

– Oh. – Jimmy jest szczerze zdziwiony. To cokolwiek poufała propozycja, a Jimmy’emu nie wydaje się, by pan Barrow zabiegał o to, by ktokolwiek w Downton nazywał go w ten sposób, ale Jimmy nie może zaprzeczyć, że to coś dla niego znaczy. – W porządku – mówi, uśmiechając się odrobinę. – Thomas.

Imię dziwnie brzmi w jego ustach, jednocześnie znajomo i obco i Jimmy stwierdza, że musi spróbować je wypowiedzieć jeszcze raz, tak szybko, jak tylko uda mu się sensownie przemycić je w rozmowie.

– W sobotę sklep otwarty jest tylko przez pół dnia – zwyczajnie informuje go Thomas, jakby ta subtelna chwila nigdy się nie wydarzyła. – A ja nie mogę się urwać i zostać dzisiaj, więc będziesz musiał się tym zająć.

– W porządku – odpowiada Jimmy, tylko trochę zdenerwowany. – Tylko, że… Ja naprawdę nie wiem nic o zegarach.

– Wiesz, jak je nakręcić – zauważa Thomas i tak, to prawda, chociaż wspomnienie o tym, jak się tego nauczył sprawia, że jego żołądek zaciska się w sposób, z którym nie ma ochoty sobie radzić, nie dzisiaj i najlepiej wcale. – Doprawdy, jedyne, co musisz wiedzieć, to ceny, a one są wypisane. Większość ludzi i tak wie, czego potrzebuje, a jeśli nie, to tylko przyszli pooglądać. A jeżeli są z zepsutym zegarem, który chcą naprawić, to po prostu zapisujesz nazwisko i kładziesz zegar pod ladą, a ja go później znajdę.

Jimmy musi nadal wyglądać na przytłoczonego, bo Thomas śmieje się miękko i ściska jego ramię.

– Naprawdę, poradzisz sobie, skarbie. – To jest silniejsze od niego i Jimmy wzdryga się, wyślizgując z uchwytu. Nie jest gotowy, by sobie z tym poradzić, tym, cokolwiek on i Thomas wydają się dzielić w tym dziwnym, przeklętym świecie z 1927 roku.

Thomas natychmiast opuszcza dłoń i odwraca wzrok, przełykając głośno ślinę.

– Przepraszam – mówi cicho.

– Jest dobrze – odpowiada mu Jimmy. Nie jest dobrze, ale Jimmy nie chce się w to zagłębiać.

Kończą jedzenie w przytłaczającej ciszy, podczas której Jimmy współczuje im obu, sobie i panu Barrow– to znaczy Thomasowi. Gdyby tylko Thomas nie wymagał od niego tak wiele, mogłoby być inaczej, ale 1923 czy 1927, bez różnicy – Jimmy nie może być tym, kim Thomas by chciał.

 

Pilnowanie sklepu idzie zaskakująco dobrze, jak na te wszystkie obawy, które miał Jimmy. Nie robi z siebie głupca, a nawet udaje mu się sprzedać kilka rzeczy. Thomas miał rację, gdy mówił, że większość ludzi z góry wie, co chce kupić, więc przez lwią część czasu Jimmy stoi z boku i pozwala im wybierać, z wyjątkiem momentu, w którym śliczna dziewczyna wchodzi do sklepu, na co Jimmy nie może się powstrzymać i podchodzi, by zaoferować pomoc. Nie ma przez to na myśli niczego konkretnego, oczywiście, a to nie jest ani czas, ani miejsce na tego typu rzeczy, wie o tym. Flirtowanie robi go bogatszym o kilka szylingów napiwku, które hojnie wrzuca do kasetki, zamiast do kieszeni.

Jest też jeden nerwowy moment, kiedy Sally podnosi się ze swojego miejsca za ladą, żeby powąchać but pewnego starszego dżentelmena, gdy ten przegląda towar, ale wraca, gdy Jimmy ją woła, a mężczyzna przyjmuje szczere przeprosiny Jimmy’ego szorstkim skinieniem głowy.

W połowie dnia Jimmy posłusznie zamyka sklep i razem z Sally wchodzą na górę, gdzie leniuchują w salonie i gapią się na siebie nawzajem, czekając na powrót Thomasa. Kiedy ten w końcu się pojawia, idealnie w porze na herbatę, Sally szaleje, skowycząc i skacząc, dopraszając się uwagi, podczas gdy Jimmy zwleka się z sofy nieswojo. Thomas posyła mu uśmiech, i może nie jest tak olśniewający, jak te, które zachował w pamięci, ale przynajmniej jest to uśmiech.

Przy herbacie (dżem i tosty, znowu, i Jimmy autentycznie rozpacza, że nigdy już nie zje nic innego) Thomas opowiada mu o domach, które odwiedził, włączając w to jeden szczególny, w którym kamerdyner był najbardziej niegościnnym typem, jakiego poznał.

– Przypominał mi starego Carsona, o tak – roześmiał się Thomas. – Nawet miał takie brwi.

– Oczywiście, że miał – żartuje Jimmy. – To jeden z warunków dostania tej pracy, nie? Widziałem ogłoszenia w gazetach i tam zawsze stało “musi mieć przerażające brwi”.

– I to – zgadza się Thomas – jest powód, dla którego nie jestem już drugim kamerdynerem. Nie byłem gotowy na to, żeby moje brwi stały się  _ takie _ , gdy dostanę awans.

Jedzą w przyjemnej ciszy przez jakiś czas, po czym Thomas wzdycha i mówi szybko:

– Jimmy, wpadłem dzisiaj na doktora Barnesa. Pytał o ciebie. O twój ból głowy… i o pamięć. Przypomniałeś– Pamiętasz coś jeszcze? Cokolwiek nowego?

Zdaje się, że wstrzymuje oddech, czekając na odpowiedź, a gdy Jimmy kręci głową, zaprzeczając, szybko odwraca wzrok. Chociaż nie dość szybko, by Jimmy nie dojrzał, że jest dotknięty.

– Przykro mi, Thomas – mówi Jimmy. Chciałby położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, albo coś, ale nie chce, żeby to źle odebrał, szczególnie w tej sytuacji. – Nawet nie mam pewności, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe.

– Taak – mruczy Thomas, zdaje się, że głównie do siebie. – Cóż, dla mnie jest.

– Thomas, Ja– Mógłbyś chociaż na mnie spojrzeć?

Robi to, a jego twarz jest na powrót opanowana, zimna jak lód i tak samo twarda, chociaż Jimmy jest w stanie stwierdzić przynajmniej tyle, że to nie z powodu gniewu.

– Słuchaj. – Jimmy próbuje jeszcze raz. – Nie wiem, co do cholery się tutaj dzieje. I nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle chcę wiedzieć. Nawet jeśli nie pamiętam czterech lat ze swojego życia, wszystko to – zatacza dłonią krąg, obejmujący mieszkanie, sklep i całą tę głupią farsę, którą najwyraźniej jest jego relacja z Thomasem – po prostu nie ma sensu! Chyba to widzisz?

– Nie wiem, co chcesz, żebym ci powiedział, Jimmy – odpowiada ostro Thomas. – Nigdy cię do niczego nie zmuszałem, wiesz, że tego nie zrobiłem, a jeśli nie chcesz uwierzyć swoim własnym oczom, albo rozsądkowi, nie zmuszę cię. Jeżeli nie możesz znieść mnie obok siebie do tego stopnia, powinieneś po prostu się wynieść. Nikt cię tu nie więzi. Nie zatrzymam cię, jeżeli będziesz chciał odejść.

Nie mówi, że kocha Jimmy’ego, ale nie musi tego mówić; Jimmy to wie.

– Nie mam gdzie iść – wyrzuca z siebie i to jest miażdżący cios.

Nie ma rodziny, wielkiego domu, w którym mógłby służyć. Przypuszcza, że istnieją kliniki i może mogliby mu przywrócić pamięć, albo przerwać tę szaloną baśń, w którą wpadł. Tylko że, nie jest pewny, czy tego właśnie chce. Jeśli rzeczywiście pójdzie, a oni przywrócą mu pamięć i zda sobie sprawę, że jest kompletnie innym człowiekiem, niż był do tej pory? Co jeśli dojdzie do siebie i okaże się, że naprawdę uciekł z drugim kamerdynerem, goniąc marzenia, i nic poza tym? To, czego Jimmy chce, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, to wrócić do 1923 roku, który może nie był idealny, ale był jego rokiem i pamiętałby, dlaczego podjął decyzje, które podjął i miałby pewność, że to były jego decyzje i niczyje inne. W 1923 roku przynajmniej wszystko miało sens.

– Więc zostań – mówi Thomas, jakby to była propozycja, jakby to nie była jedyna pieprzona opcja, jaką Jimmy miał  w tym świecie.

I być może Jimmy oszaleje, może podda się i załamie, ale jaki wybór miał? Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to skinąć głową i się zgodzić.

– Zostanę – mówi w końcu. – Ale jako twój przyjaciel i twój pomocnik. Nic więcej.

Thomas przełyka ślinę i przywołuje na twarz cień uśmiechu, marną imitację wcześnieszego, tego, który przywołał, kiedy Jimmy po raz pierwszy złożył tę samą propozycję, po tym, jak Thomas został pobity w 1921, teraz już sześć lat temu. Z jakiegoś powodu nie przynosi to takiej ulgi, jak wtedy, ale to jedyna znajoma sytuacja, której Jimmy doświadcza w tej pochrzanionej rzeczywistości, więc łapie się jej obiema rękami i trzyma mocno.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> długo mnie nie było, ale Afirmacja ruszyła pełną parą, soł... tak jakbym zapomniała, że mam to tłumaczenie w ongoing~ hahaha sorry!

Po tym już wszystko idzie tylko lepiej, a raczej Jimmy coraz rzadziej czuje się, jakby był w czyjejś skórze. Thomas, pomimo tych wszystkich rzeczy, których w oczywisty sposób pragnie (i które nawet miał w czasie, którego Jimmy nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć), jest cholernie dobrym przyjacielem, jeśli się odpowiednio postara. Dokładnie wie, co powiedzieć, za każdym razem, gdy Jimmy czuje się gorzej, co nie działoby się tak często, gdyby Jimmy pamiętał szczegóły z życia, które zmuszony jest prowadzić.

Jimmy ostatecznie robi z siebie idiotę w sklepie, w dodatku przed dwoma pięknymi kobietami. Po kilku dniach prowadzenia sklepu, Jimmy zna już ceny i potrafi odpowiedzieć na podstawowe pytania, jak rodzaj drewna, ale gdy ktoś ma szczególne życzenia, Jimmy zwykle rumieni się i musi przyznać, że nie wie. Nie mówi im o uderzeniu w głowę, nawet jeśli to wzbudziłoby w nich odrobinę sympatii, bo może niewiele orientuje się w branży zegarkowej, ale wie, że nikt nie chce kupować u upośledzonego sprzedawcy. Zatrzymuje to więc dla siebie, gdy głupio odpowiada na pytanie i kobiety się z niego śmieją; wie, że na policzkach wykwitły mu czerwone plamy, których, Jimmy jest tego pewny, nikt prócz Thomasa nie uznałby za pociągające.

Relacjonuje incydent Thomasowi tego samego wieczora, po tym, jak Thomas wrócił do domu i znalazł go, dąsającego się na sofie, i Sally, szturchającą go nosem w kolana w próbie rozchmurzenia go.

– … powtarzały tylko, że chcą zegar napędzany obciążnikami, a nie sprężyną, i w końcu musiałem im powiedzieć, że jestem pewny, że w obciążniki i sprężyny są w obu tych zegarach, więc którykolwiek wybiorą, będzie odpowiedni i zapytałem, czy są pewne, że nie chcą tego, wykonanego z drewna mahoniowego. A one się roześmiały.

Spogląda na Thomasa w nadziei na odrobinę sympatii, albo czegokolwiek, ale Thomas przygryza dolną wargę w sposób, który oznacza, że próbuje się nie roześmiać. Jimmy obrusza się i wbija w niego wzrok.

– To nie jest śmieszne! – dąsa się Jimmy. – To były kobiety z towarzystwa, jestem pewny, a one po prostu śmiały mi się w twarz. Pewnie myślały, że jestem półgłówkiem.

– Poprawne założenie – mówi Thomas rozbawionym głosem. – Nawet ty nie możesz wiecznie zwodzić ludzi swoją urodą, Jimmy, chociaż jesteś uroczy.

Jest niebezpiecznie blisko spoufalania się, ale tak miło jest zobaczyć go szczęśliwym chociaż raz, że Jimmy zapomina się i mówi:

– Może powinieneś mi po prostu pokazać. Co jest w środku, w tych zegarach.

– W porządku – odpowiada Thomas, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. – To nie tak, że nie mamy fragmentów porozrzucanych dookoła. Podejdź do stołu, dobrze?

Jimmy wstaje i podąża za nim przez pokój, gdzie stają, ramię w ramię, i Thomas podnosi jeden z kawałków mechanizmu.

– To – mówi, trzymając oblepiony smarem kawałek, by Jimmy mógł go obejrzeć – jest sprężyna.

Od tej pory wszystko tylko się komplikuje, ale Jimmy skupia się i poświęca temu całą uwagę. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że nie lubi, gdy robi się z niego idiotę, ale rzeczywiście chce to wszystko wiedzieć. Nigdy nie zdoła budować zegarów, to jasne, nawet nie będzie ich naprawiał, ale jeśli ma brać udział w tym pieprzonym interesie, zostanie czymś więcej, niż cholernym asystentem pana Barrowa. Zamierza ogarnąć to nowe życie. Zaczynając od zostania Jimmym Kentem – ekspertem od sprzedaży zegarów.

– Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – Thomas zadaje pytanie i Jimmy oblewa się rumieńcem, bo próbował, dobrze, ale złapał się na obserwowaniu dłoni Thomasa, tej z rękawiczką, zahipnotyzowany tym, jak długie palce trzymają poszczególne części, gdy próbuje je objaśniać.

– Eee…

Thomas śmieje się czule.

– W porządku. Możemy wrócić do tego jutro, jeśli chcesz.

– Dobrze – zgadza się Jimmy.

– Masz coś – Thomas przerywa, ale sięga dłonią, żeby zetrzeć policzek, na którym musiało być trochę smaru.

To przyjazny gest, powtarza sobie Jimmy, i no dobrze, stoją całkiem blisko i serce Jimmy’ego bije zbyt szybko, ale to nic nie znaczy. Są przyjaciółmi, to wszystko, myśli nawet wtedy, gdy dłoń Thomasa zostaje na jego policzku trochę dłużej. Potem Thomas mówi miękko:

– Już dobrze, mój drogi chłopcze. Nie bój się.

Jimmy odtrąca jego dłoń, zanim w ogóle o tym pomyślał, i robi dwa nerwowe kroki w tył.

– Nie jestem twoim chłopcem – syczy.

Usta Thomasa zaciskają się, a wzrok zawiesił się na moment w przestrzeni, ale pozwala swoim rękom opaść po bokach i przytakuje.

– Dobrze – mówi tylko trochę trzęsącym się głosem. – Mój błąd. – Następuje długa, niekomfortowa cisza, po czym kontynuuje – Ja… Ja tylko… wyskoczę do sklepu, co? Przyniosę paszteciki, jeśli chcesz. Eee… Wezmę ze sobą Sally.

Jimmy kiwa głową i obraca się, niezdolny do zniesienia widoku złamanego serca w oczach Thomasa i niezdolny do naprawienia tego w żaden sposób. Czeka, aż usłyszy zamykające się za nimi drzwi, po czym opada na sofę z głową w dłoniach.

 

Kiedy Thomas i Sally wracają, dźwigając paszteciki (dzisiaj stek i cebulka), Jimmy jest gotowy, by przeprosić. To nie była jego wina, jest tego pewien, ale nie musiał tak gwałtownie odpychać Thomasa. Myśli o tym, gdy jedzą, cisza zaciska się wokół nich i tylko Sally okazjonalnie jęczy o resztki.

Nie jest w stanie wyrzucić z siebie tych słów, aż do późnej nocy, a nawet wtedy, wychodzi z niego pogmatwany szereg słów.

– Thomas – mówi powoli. – Ja, znaczy się, chciałem powiedzieć… Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Cieszę się, że jesteśmy… przyjaciółmi.

– Tak – odpowiada Thomas, pozorując uśmiech, który wcale nie sięga jego oczu. – Przyjaciółmi.

 

Jakiś tydzień po tym incydencie sprawy mają się po staremu pomiędzy Jimmym i Thomasem, a raczej na tyle normalnie, na ile mogą być, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Dlatego, kiedy Thomas wraca do domu śmiertelnie zmęczony, powłócząc nogami, Jimmy sadza go na sofie i kładzie tuż przed nim filiżankę herbaty.

– Jesteś – mówi Thomas pomiędzy łykami – zesłanym z niebios aniołem, Jamesie Kent.

Jimmy wie, że mówi o herbacie i o niczym innym, więc nie czuje się niewłaściwie, uśmiechając się i siadając obok niego, pozwalając, by ich ramiona się dotknęły.

– To prawda – mówi swobodnie. – Po prostu gdzieś posiałem skrzydła.

– Widziałem któregoś dnia Sally, tarzającą się w kupie piór – zgadza się Thomas. – Myślałem, że dorwała jednego z gołębi w parku, czy coś, ale to ma więcej sensu, tak myślę. – Nadal brzmi na wykończonego, nawet po herbacie.

– Dlaczego jesteś taki umordowany? – pyta Jimmy. – Nie wiedziałem, że to taki ciężki biznes, nakręcanie zegarów.

– Nie jest – mówi Thomas, udając dezaprobatę. – Ale skoro nie siedzę w nakręcaniu zegarów, to nie mój interes, czyż nie?

– Naprawianie zegarów, niech będzie – poprawia się Jimmy. – Nadal, nie na tyle ciężki, żeby biegać w tę i we w tę z pełną taczką, czyż nie? Stoisz w jednym miejscu i majstrujesz?

– Mówisz tak, bo nigdy nie byłeś ze mną na obchodzie – informuje go Thomas sucho. – Pani Rotherham miała cztery zepsute zegary, w czterech różnych pokojach. Czterech, Jimmy! I ten jej cholerny lokaj łaził za mną przez cały czas, jakby się spodziewała, że mogę ukraść którąś z jej okropnych, nagich statuetek, które są porozkładane w całej rezydencji. Więc stąd ten chłopak, który zadawał mi mnóstwo głupich pytań, aż się zorientowałem, że to on je popsuł. Nakręcasz je za mocno, co? Pytam. A on się obraził, kiedy próbowałem mu pokazać co i jak.

Jimmy bardzo ostrożnie stara się nie myśleć o żadnej z lekcji pana Barrowa o zegarach, nie myśleć o torsie pana Barrowa, przyciśniętym do pleców Jimmy’ego, cieple przechodzącym przez warstwy ubrań. Nie myśli o ręce pana Barrowa na policzku Jimmy’ego i jego sercu, zaczynającym wyrywać się z klatki. Odchrząka.

– Nadal nie wydaje się aż tak źle – mówi, zawstydzony tym, jak wysoki i niestabilny jest nagle jego głos.

Thomas nie zauważa dyskomfortu Jimmy’ego, po prostu wzdycha i odkłada filiżankę na stół.

– Tak, ale po tym miałem sześć kolejnych domów, co nie? A jednym z nich był sir Alan; jego człowiek zawsze każe mi czekać wieki, zanim pozwoli mi wejść na górę. “Trzyma mnie poza polem widzenia”, jak mówi, jakby sir Alan nigdy nie widział mnie w negliżu. Później byli jeszcze Watleigh’owie. Dobry Boże, Watleigh’owie! Nie mam słów na to, co się działo, gdy naprawiałem pieprzony zegar dziadka w ich salonie.

Jimmy nie może się powstrzymać; pierwsze słowa, które jest w stanie wypowiedzieć, brzmią:

– Sir Alan widział cię gołego?

Tak właściwie, to nie wie, kim jest sir Alan, ale nie podoba mu się to jakoś, że on i Thomas spali ze sobą. Nie jest pewny, co dostrzegł w jego twarzy Thomas, ale przygląda mu się przez chwilę, po czym wybucha śmiechem.

– Myślałeś, że nie miałem nikogo przed tobą, Jimmy? – Kiedy Jimmy nie odpowiada, tylko odwraca się z kwaśną miną, Thomas się opanowuje. – Och, nie bądź taki. To było piętnaście lat temu, jeszcze przed wojną. I to nie tak, że sir Alan w ogóle spojrzy w moim kierunku, w tych czasach. Nawet nie miałby okazji, nie z tym kamerdynerem. Nie musisz być zazdrosny.

To uderza w Jimmy’ego, jak cios w brzuch.

– Nie jestem zazdrosny! – mówi, możliwe, że głośniej, niż planował, bo Thomas odskakuje w tył, wyglądając na zaskoczonego. – Nie jestem, do cholery, zazdrosny! Nie obchodzi mnie, z kim sypiasz. Idź do swojego sir Alana, jeśli chcesz. Prześpij się z połową Londynu. Nie dbam o to!

Thomas patrzy się na niego przez prawie całą minutę, po czym wstaje sztywno, idzie do sypialni i zamyka za sobą cicho drzwi. Jimmy nie idzie zanim, ale kiedy przyciska ucho do drzwi, kilka minut później, wydaje mu się, że słyszy ciche szlochanie. Nie otwiera drzwi. Nie ma nic, co mógłby zrobić, powtarza sobie, więc idzie do Sally i drapie ją za uchem.

Nie rozmawiają o tej nocy, ale Thomas jest nienaturalnie cichy przez kilka następnych dni. Sally, wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę, staje się nierozsądnie absorbująca, oczekując pieszczot i drapania za uchem przez cały dzień i wyje, jeśli tego nie dostaje. Jest niekomfortowo, mówiąc oględnie. A potem, pewnego ranka, Thomas, ponad zagraconym stołem, oferuje Jimmy’emu na wpół przypalonego tosta i zamiast odmówić, Jimmy przyjmuje kromkę i uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi.

– Dziękuję, Thomas – mówi cicho, mając na myśli “przepraszam”, nawet, jeśli tego nie wypowiada na głos.

– Proszę – odpowiada Thomas, a Jimmy wie, że to znaczy “Wciąż cię kocham”.

Nie jest idealne, to co jest między nimi, ale to wszystko, co mają. Mają tylko siebie, i może to nie do końca jest to, co każdy z nich chce, ale jeżeli Jimmy miałby z kimś utknąć w 1927 roku, pod koniec dnia zawsze jest szczęśliwy, że to jest właśnie Thomas.

 

– Powinieneś znów nauczyć się gotować – mówi pewnego dnia Thomas, po kolacji. – Sklep z pasztecikami zaczyna nas traktować jak stałych klientów.

– Może _ty_ powinieneś nauczyć się gotować – odgryza się Jimmy. – Koniec końców to twój głupi pies pozbawił mnie wspomnień, i moich zdolności kulinarnych razem z nimi.

Jimmy wciąż nie jest pewny, co się stało, ale przynajmniej zaakceptował, że nie ma innego wyjaśnienia. No i, tak czy inaczej, Thomas jest całkiem pewny, jeśli o to chodzi, co sprawia, że łatwiej jest to zaakceptować. Ostatecznie, po co są kumple, jeśli nie po to, by czasem sobie wytknąć brak rozsądku? A oni są kumplami, to się nie zmieniło, nawet przy całym tym wariactwie.

– Nie jest – mówi Thomas, jakby był oburzony i Jimmy myśli, że chodzi o to, że nazwał Sally głupią, dopóki nie kontynuuje – Jest twoim psem, Jimmy. To ty ją zgarnąłeś z ulicy. Drugiego dnia po przyjeździe tutaj, kiedy ledwie byliśmy w stanie wyżywić samych siebie, ale nie potrafiłeś jej zostawić, mięczaku.

Brzmi… Brzmi, jakby był zupełnie odurzony i ta myśl sprawia, że Jimmy jest nagle bardzo zły, bo dlaczego Thomas musi zawsze wciskać te cholerne uczucia za każdym razem, gdy mają przyjazny moment?

– Lepiej ona, niż my – mówi, chociaż nie ma tego na myśli, bo Sally jest uroczym psem i to nie ona się nad nim rozczula. – Powinniśmy byli zostać w Downton, jeśli mam być szczery. Przynajmniej nas tam karmili. Moglibyśmy tam nadal być, gdybyś nie naciskał na wyjazd.

Uśmiech Thomasa znika momentalnie.

– Nie waż się zrzucać tego na mnie – mówi śmiertelnie poważnie. – To ty nie potrafisz wchodzić po schodach. I to ty byłeś pewny, że damy sobie radę we dwójkę. To ty, do cholery, pocałowałeś mnie na schodach i błagałeś, żebym z tobą uciekł!

– Nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobiłem! – upiera się Jimmy, bo może nie pamięta, co się stało, ale wie, kim jest i nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. – Nigdy się nie prosiłem o nic z tych rzeczy, sklep, gotowanie, nic. Nie jestem twoją pierdoloną żoną, Thomas!

– Mógłbyś mnie zwieść – odpiera Thomas z niepokojącym chłodem.

– Cóż, więc bardzo łatwo cię zwieść, nie sądzisz? – kontruje Jimmy. – W końcu już raz to zrobiłem.

Thomasowi czerwienieją uszy, ale powstrzymuje się od wybuchu.

– Jedyną osobą, która dała się zwieść, jesteś ty, Jimmy – mówi cicho. – I robisz to na własne życzenie.

Wstaje i odchodzi.


End file.
